The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a visible conveyance of fault or diagnostic data to a user or service technician through one or more indicators mounted to or integrally formed with an engine management module (EMM), or an engine control unit (ECU), mountable to an internal combustion engine. As such, engine diagnostics may be generally determined directly from the engine without connection to separate diagnostic equipment.
As a result of more stringent environmental concerns, desire for improved fuel efficiency, reduced noise emission, consumer desire for more robust operation, and the like, engine design and operation has become increasingly more complex. Contributing to this increased complexity is the incorporation of additional mechanical and electronic components to control operation of the engine. Moreover, because of the precision required to optimize performance of the engine, several of the automated or electronic systems are monitored and/or controlled by an ECU. The ECU processes feedback or sensory information relayed by the various electronic systems to not only optimize engine operation, but also determine if an engine component is operating improperly or has completely malfunctioned. In some applications, the ECU relays certain limited fault information to a dashboard or other control panel distant from the engine for viewing by a user. In this regard, the user may be made aware of improper engine operation without directly inspecting or viewing the engine. Such a system is particularly prevalent in automotive applications and other large scale engine applications, such as relatively large marine applications.
In other applications, however, relaying of fault or diagnostic data to gauges or other indicators in a dashboard or control panel separate from the engine may not be practical, feasible, or adequate. For example, in some marine applications, an outboard motor is mounted to a small boat not equipped with any such indicators. That is, the vessel may not be equipped to support the translation of diagnostic data from the engine's EMM/ECU to an electronic dashboard or control panel on the vessel. While some diagnostic information such as low oil level may be possible, more complex engine diagnostics may not be. Accordingly, for the operator to ascertain this more complex diagnostic information, the operator must either connect diagnostic equipment to the engine, perform diagnostic analysis on the engine/motor to isolate a malfunction, or take the motor in for service. Reliance on such a system is not only time-consuming, but is inadequate when an operator is unable to use diagnostic equipment or must attempt self-diagnosis.
Further, when servicing the engine, absent an intuitive knowledge of the engine component fault, the service technician is unable to make a targeted inspection of the engine and its components without employing separate diagnostic equipment. Simply put, incorporation of a series of fault indicators on the engine itself will not only assist an operator in identifying and correcting a fault, but assist a service technician in diagnosing the underlying problem more efficiently.
It would therefore be desirable to have an apparatus that includes an array of fault indicators mounted directly to or integrally formed with the engine such that diagnostic data may be ascertained directly from the engine without engine disassembly or implementation of separate diagnostic tools.